


Say Tonight Will Be Just the Start

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Feels Like Heaven [12]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd been on guard for so long, and with good reason.  How desperately she wanted to stop fearing letting go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Tonight Will Be Just the Start

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is falling in love and so am I. The title comes from the Anita Baker song, Caught up in the Rapture.

“I don’t know what's going to stay in my head longer, the answers or the Grieg symphony.” Liv said.

“Both will actually. Too many studies to count show that studying with classical music expands the mind. Heavy metal music can do the same, if you believe it. My son Sean swears by Black Sabbath’s debut whenever he has a big exam.”

“What is Sean studying?”

Liv stood and took their plates into the kitchen. She invited Ed over for pizza and to help her study for the lieutenant’s exam. It was the perfect excuse to see him again, even if she was upset at herself for feeling like she needed one. Just saying I want to see you was still difficult. She didn’t know if it had been too long since she’d done this or because she was doing it with Ed.

“He's at my alma mater, John Jay, studying criminology and forensics. Right now he thinks he wants to go to the FBI Academy after graduation. I'm just supporting him in whatever he chooses, as long as he doesn’t do the NYPD. I don’t want him to go there.”

“You're a cop, Ed.”

“I know. But in the FBI he can do a million different things. I don’t know how comfortable I am with my son walking a beat on the Lower East Side. I don’t know how comfortable I am with him being in the toxic environment of some precincts. He's a good kid, most of the time, and I want him to stay that way.”

“I know he's just a baby but I worry about what Noah will be when he grows up. He's surrounded by lawyers and cops.”

“Well you can introduce him to some artists, musicians, and professional rock climbers. Do you know any astronauts?”

“I don’t.” Liv shook her head and laughed. “I guess I should expand my horizons too.”

“There's nothing wrong with that. You are never too old to meet someone new or learn something new.”

Ed grabbed his two beer bottles and Liv’s wine glass and walked them into the kitchen. It was getting late and he was wondering if he should have one more beer for the road. The kitchen was probably the smallest space in the house. Liv turned and ran smack into his chest. She scrunched her face in embarrassment, holding up her hands as if she were under arrest. Ed held tighter to all the glass so that nothing crashed onto the floor.

“I might have to get a yield sign in here.” She laughed a bit at her own joke and backed away from him. “That’s not the first time that’s happened.”

Ed took a step forward, their eyes never leaving each other. His mouth swooped down on hers, swallowing Liv’s gasp of surprise in a passionate kiss. It was full of want, need, but barely lasted a minute. Ed yanked himself away from her, he couldn’t even believe what had just happened.

“Oh shit, Olivia, I really shouldn’t have done that. I'm sorry, I'm sorry.”

“Put the bottles down, Ed.”

It took a minute or so for Liv to get her voice back. She took hold of the bottom of his tee shirt in case he tried to move away anymore. He put all the glassware on the counter and she pulled him to her.

“I don’t exactly want to hold back.” He murmured as she slipped her arms around his neck.

“No one is asking you to.”

Liv’s tongue ran over his bottom lip before he again devoured her in a kiss. Moaning deeply from his diaphragm, he pulled her closer to him. Liv’s hand moved up the back of his neck and through his close cropped hair. One of Ed’s hands moved under her Brooklyn Nets tee shirt to caress her back, the other further down to cup her ass in an amazing pair of jeans.

“Ed…” she whimpered his name for just a moment, their mouths coming apart before crashing again.

His head was swimming, Ed felt lightheaded and his knees were weak. They'd only kissed once before, considerably more chaste after that first brunch not so long ago. There were two weeks of radio silence before they saw each other again, separately making the decision that it was better to move forward without too much pontification on the subject.

“Wow.” Ed mumbled when it finally ended. He hoped it wasn’t over but the need to get oxygen to his brain before fainting overwhelmed the need to kiss her. Nice to know that the will to live was so strong.

Teasing his lips again, they turned so that Liv’s back was against the counter, and the kissing continued. Ed was wearing khaki cargo shorts so Liv already knew how this was making him feel. Her body was changing as well; nipples hardening as her lower half blossomed like a flower.

“Should we…?” she wasn’t quite sure how to finish that question. Stop? Continue? Fuck? Think long and hard about this? Fuck? Yes, fucking definitely went through her mind at least twice but probably three or four times. Tonight…three or four times tonight.

“Continue?” he asked, pressing his body against hers and gently moving her thighs apart with his knee. “Yes.”

“So we’re finishing each other’s thoughts now?”

“I have some guile but there's no use in pretending that I don’t want you.”

“Do you just want…?”

“I,” he kissed her nose. “Want,” Ed kissed her lips. “You, Olivia Benson.”

“You son of a bitch.”

“O-K. I wasn’t expecting that but it’s better than get out. I think.”

She placed the palm of her hand over his, lacing their fingers as they kissed one more time. It was now or never. She could make up a million excuses about why they shouldn’t, why he needed to go, but all they would be was excuses. Liv ached for him, she literally ached. How long had it been since someone made her feel that way? She'd been on guard for so long, and with good reason. How desperately she wanted to stop fearing letting go.

“Promise me that you're not going to hate me in the morning.” He kissed the hand that led him into the bedroom.

“Cross my heart.”

Liv closed the bedroom door and it was on...or rather it was off. His Valpo basketball tee shirt, her tee shirt, his cargo shorts, her yoga pants. Ed picked her and she wrapped her legs around him as they quickly moved backwards to the queen sized bed.

“Damn, you are so beautiful.” He kissed and nibbled on her neck.

“Mmm,” Liv arched her back, her body quivering with every touch. 

“Should we…?” Ed stopped for a moment and tried to think. The man could barely form sentences. “Do you have protection?”

“Nightstand drawer.” She reached over and opened it. The box of condoms wasn’t even open but she only held them in her hand for about 45 seconds before she groaned.

“What's wrong?”

“They're expired. Good God, has it really been that long? I don’t even want to think about how long it’s been. I thought condoms lasted a decade.”

“They were probably close to expiration when you bought them.” Ed reasoned. “I should have at least one in my wallet…never leave home without them.” He kissed her. “Don’t cool off.”

“There's very little chance of that.” Liv shook her head.

He hopped off the bed, grabbed his shorts, and took out his wallet. _Thank you God; thank you, thank you, thank you_ , Ed thought as pulled out the Trojan. It was ribbed for her pleasure and hidden behind to $20 bills he kept for a rainy day. He searched for the expiration date, written in black ink on the blue plastic wrapper.

“Shit!”

“Don’t tell me?” Liv sat up. “Edward Tucker, you better not tell me that that condom is expired.”

“Just last month.” He held it up and showed her. Then he began calculating the distance from the nearest bodega. If he ran there…

“It’s fine.” Liv grabbed it.

“Are you sure? Don’t they have more of a chance of breakage once they're past expiration?”

“It’s barely been a month; the odds are astronomically small. Also, I solemnly swear I'm not going to get pregnant and force you down the aisle with a sawed off shotgun.”

“You're cute.” Ed smirked. “I wasn’t concerned about that but now I might be.”

“C'mere.” She wrapped herself around him again. “You're not getting away from me tonight.”

“There were nights when I got away?” he asked, getting comfortable on the bed as his body melted into hers. The crook of her neck and the hollow of her throat called out for his lips. Other parts were asking for his hands. With deft fingers, Ed made quick work of her bra. He had nearly reached full sensory overload and the fun was just beginning.

“I was trying to be good.” Liv took his boxers by the elastic and pulled them down. She took a moment to glance at what he was working with as Ed’s hand slipped passed her panties. OK, Mr. IAB man.

“Be bad, Sergeant. I want you to be very bad.”

“How are we doing this?” Liv moaned as he stroked between her thighs. It was time to stop talking and start going.

“Oh, I'm going to make love to you tonight, baby.” Ed smiled as the panties were tossed toward the bottom of the bed. His lips were already moving south, loving the way she trembled as his tongue flicked over her hard nipple. “Just say yes.”

“Mmm,” she leaned back and closed her eyes, 120% ready for the full Ed Tucker experience. “Yes. Yes, yes, yes.”

***

“Noah…” Olivia slowly came out of sleep when she heard the crying. “Oh hell.”

Detangling her limbs from Ed’s, Olivia climbed out of the bed. She went over to the dresser for whatever tee shirt was in the top drawer and then went to the nursery. Noah held up his arms as soon as he caught sight of mommy.

“Oh my love, someone is really wet. Did you sneak an entire bottle of water when I wasn’t looking?”

Biting back a yawn, Olivia stripped Noah of his pajamas and diaper. One went into the trash and the other in the laundry basket. She was going to have to do at least three loads this weekend. Wiping him down with baby wipes, Liv used cornstarch to keep him dry before putting on another diaper. It was a little warm for feetie pajamas so she took a Dr. Seuss onesie from the drawer and dressed him in it. 

Holding Noah to her chest, Liv hummed softly. She stroked his hair as Noah began to drift. She kissed the top of his head, whispering goodnight before putting him back in the crib. A few rubs on his belly for good measure and Liv was making her way back to her bedroom. She smiled looking at Ed Tucker sprawled out in her bed, naked and covered only in a sheet. His arm was still where she left it; the man hadn’t moved an inch. A happy sigh falling from her lips, Liv took off her tee shirt, climbing back into her bed and his arms.

“Noah OK?” he murmured.

“He was soaked through but he's back in dream land.” Liv put her hand on his chest. “Don’t wake up.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s really late.”

“I have such a beautiful woman in my arms. Shouldn’t I at least be awake for it?”

“Stop being a flirt.”

“You're a flirt.”

She laughed, sitting up and kissing him. Liv went to move away but Ed took hold of her, deepening the kiss. In just a matter of moments, her body was alive again.

“We’re out of condoms.” She reminded him as they rolled on the mattress. “I don’t care but I'm putting that out there in case you’d forgotten.”

“Woman, there are a million ways to satisfy the both of us with no need for latex.”

“ _Woman_?”

“Olivia.” He kissed her lips. “Liv…” he kissed her again. “Livvie. Mmm, Livvie.”

“Oh no,” she laughed. “Absolutely not. No.”

“I kinda like it.”

“I kinda don’t.”

“What about this?” Ed stroked between her thighs. He could really get used to her skin. “Do you like this?”

“That’s actually kinda nice.” Liv gripped his shoulder. “Ohhh, Ed.”

“What about this?” he asked, slipping a finger inside of her and quickly followed with another. The sound she made when he curved them was familiar. It was also one of his favorites. He loved the sound of a satisfied woman.

“Jesus,” Liv whimpered. “Don’t stop.”

“I won't.”

Ed pushed her knee up, pressing his body into hers. He was using his fingers but the friction caused by his rough skin grinding against her soft, wet skin made her cry out.

“Oh baby, uhhh damn, you feel so good Liv.”

She held his face in her hands and kissed him. Liv wanted him to know what she was feeling. It was so intense, overwhelming…words were never going to do it justice. She didn’t want to end up saying the wrong thing. Nothing could cool off a hot moment quicker than that.

Ed cried out her name with his release and Olivia wasn’t far behind. He kissed her, stroking her face and hair as they slowly came down. This was what the good drugs felt like. It had been a damn long time since Ed had even come close to feeling so high.

“I'm going to be the walking dead tomorrow at work.” Liv said. “I'm only doing a Saturday half shift but still.”

“Five hour energy. It tastes like rancid cough syrup but it actually works.”

“You owe me, Tucker.” She smiled. “You weren't supposed to wake up.”

“I couldn’t help myself. Whatever punishment you got I’ll face it head on.”

“Whatever.”

Slapping his chest, they both laughed. Ed moved back onto the mattress. Liv did a quick dash into the bathroom to wash herself off. She tried not to smile when she caught a glimpse of her face in the mirror. Her skin was glowing and her hair was askew. 

It was a good look for her, rather carefree. And Ed Tucker was in her bed, probably wearing a smug smile because he had indeed satisfied her. How any of this happened Olivia wasn’t sure. If she thought too much about it she would start to doubt and get afraid. They had earned this; it was a good thing. 

They were taking their time, made some missteps, had some triumphs, and things they didn’t need to overthink…it was becoming a relationship. It would be a relationship that potentially no one in her life would support. How was she going to convince them that Tucker had changed? Or maybe more importantly that she had. He was a good cop and a good man and a good boyfriend. Jesus, Ed Tucker was her boyfriend.

“Do not wake up.” Olivia said when she was in his arms again.

“Too tired.” He groaned. 

“Get some sleep.” She rubbed his stomach just like she did with Noah. It worked, just like it did with Noah.

“Goodnight, baby.”

Liv smiled and closed her eyes. Yeah, she definitely had a boyfriend. There was no point in beating around the bush on that one anymore.

***


End file.
